Aveux
by Armonie
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER TOME 3 ! Post tome 3. Cela fait maintenant un mois que Thomas et les autres se sont enfuis du quartier général du Wicked. Thomas, qui s'est juré de ne jamais dire à Minho ce qu'il a fait à Newt, a de plus en plus de mal à vivre avec son secret. Ecrasé par la culpabilité, il va finir par tout avouer à son ami... One-shot.


**Bonjour, voici mon premier one-shot sur The Maze Runner Trilogy. **

**L'action se déroule après death cure / le remède mortel.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

**Disclaimer**** : The Maze Runner Trilogy et ses personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.**

**ATTENTION : SPOILER ! Ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 3.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Thomas, les anciens blocards et les autres réfugiés avaient fui le quartier général du WICKED par transplat. Ils avaient atterri dans un lieu magnifique, comme on aurait pu penser qu'il n'en existait plus sur Terre : la nature, intacte, verdoyante, à perte de vue. Aucune trace de la Braise, de misère ou de désolation. Le paradis.

Ils avaient décidé de faire de cet endroit leur nouveau chez eux, d'y reconstruire leurs vies. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que Minho avait pris les choses en main, donnant des directives, constituant des groupes de bâtisseurs, de chasseurs et de pécheurs…

Cela faisait donc un mois qu'ils aménageaient leur campement dans la forêt, construisaient des cabanes en bois, installaient des pièges pour attraper du gibier, faisaient des plantations. Petit à petit les choses se mettaient en place, et leur nouvelle vie commençait.

Tous tentaient d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu, de se reconstruire et de reprendre confiance en l'avenir. Tous allaient de mieux en mieux. Sauf Thomas. Thomas n'allait pas bien du tout. Il était rongé par la culpabilité à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Newt. Il avait tué son ami. Et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il faisait sans cesse les mêmes cauchemars où il devait à chaque fois abattre Newt à nouveau. Chaque nuit c'était la même chose, il tuait son ami, encore et encore. Il devenait dingue. Même quand il ne dormait pas, ses pensées revenaient vers Newt, vers la folie qui l'avait envahi petit à petit, la sauvagerie qu'il avait pu trouver sans son regard, et vers toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dite. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revivre la scène, sentir à nouveau le corps de Newt s'écrouler à ses côtés quand il avait tiré. Ça le rendait malade.

Alors Thomas tentait de se changer les idées en travaillant, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il assistait les bâtisseurs dans la construction des cabanes, restant travailler la nuit parfois, pour éviter d'être confronté à ses cauchemars. Thomas s'éloignait également de ses amis, préférant rester seul la plupart du temps, car il se sentait mal à cause du secret qu'il portait. Minho et Brenda avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais lorsqu'ils lui avaient posé des questions, Thomas leur avait répondu qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout ça, qu'il avait envie d'être seul pour y réfléchir. La vérité c'était qu'il n'arrivait plus à regarder Minho en face. Son ami ne se doutait pas de ce Thomas avait fait et le garçon s'était juré de ne jamais lui en parler. Il préférait rester seul avec sa culpabilité.

Un soir, à l'heure du diner, Thomas était parti marcher seul sur la plage pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il adorait cet endroit. La mer était ce qu'il préférait et il pouvait rester des heures le regard perdu dans les vagues, ne pensant à rien, oubliant qui il était. Oubliant ce qu'il avait fait. Il était assis sur le sable, en train de contempler l'océan, lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Quelqu'un vint s'assoir près de lui. Minho.

\- Hey, dit-il.

\- Hey, répondit Thomas, le regard toujours perdu au loin.

\- Thomas, lui dit Minho, viens manger avec nous, il ne te restera plus rien sinon.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, prenez ma part.

\- Tu ne manges plus en ce moment… Thomas, je…

Minho força Thomas à s'arracher à sa contemplation et à se tourner vers lui.

\- Thomas, dit-il en le regardant d'un air soucieux, je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu n'es plus le même depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus, tu ne parles plus. Tu passes ton temps à travailler ou à regarder la mer d'un air absent…

Thomas ne répondit pas. Il avait bien conscience que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qui n'allait pas. Son cœur se serra quand il vit le visage soucieux de Minho, et il s'en voulut une fois de plus.

\- Ecoute, fit Minho devant son silence, je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour te reconstruire et tout ça, mais ne te laisse pas sombrer. Je… j'ai envie de retrouver le Thomas que je connais, celui qui veut se battre. On a tous du mal, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais s'il te plait Thomas, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Thomas avait envie de lui dire que ce Thomas que Minho voulait retrouver n'existait plus, qu'il avait laissé sa place à un tueur. Au lieu de ça il se contenta de répondre :

\- Non Minho, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux ressentir.

Thomas savait que ces paroles feraient mal à son ami, et pendant une seconde, le visage de Minho prit une expression blessée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose puis se ravisa, soupira, et s'allongea sur le sable à côté de Thomas. Les minutes passèrent tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce fut Minho que brisa le silence :

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à qui Newt manque… Je… j'ai autant de mal que toi.

Thomas sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai fait,_ pensa-t-il. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Newt maintenant avec Minho, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas de son ami…

\- Je vais t'avouer un truc débile, lui dit-il. Quand je regarde les étoiles, je pense à lui. C'est con hein ? Je sais bien que c'est complètement cul-cul et ça me fait l'effet d'être une adolescente accro aux romans à l'eau de rose et toutes ces conneries. Mais n'empêche que c'est vrai…

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, Minho était toujours fidèle à lui-même d'une certaine façon.

\- Je l'aimais, lâcha Minho. Newt, j'étais amoureux de lui, ajouta-t-il au cas où Thomas n'aurait pas compris.

Mais Thomas avait parfaitement compris. Il avait déjà pu deviner que Minho et Newt avaient été très proches. Son cœur se serra, la culpabilité menaçait de l'écraser.

\- Quand j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas immunisé, quand je l'ai vu sombrer petit à petit dans la folie, devenir violent… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a blessé. De toute façon je me suis fait une raison, je ne le reverrai plus. Autant passer à autre chose. C'est ce que je veux te dire : ne t'attarde pas trop sur tout ça.

Après un silence il ajouta :

\- S'il nous voyait, Newt nous dirait surement d'arrêter de nous comporter comme deux pauvres tocards.

C'en était trop pour Thomas. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça.

\- S'il nous voyait, Newt nous sauterait à la gorge et essayerait de nous arracher les yeux, dit-il d'un ton brusque. C'était devenu un fondu, il était complètement dingue. De toute façon il est mort.

Minho s'était redressé et le regardait maintenant avec une expression choquée.

\- Co… comment tu le sais ?, demanda-t-il.

Thomas savait qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais il était lancé maintenant. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche presque d'eux même, comme s'ils avaient été retenus trop longtemps.

\- Lorsque j'ai traversé la ville en van avec Lawrence avant d'aller me rendre au WICKED, nous sommes tombés sur un groupe de fondus. Et Newt était avec eux. J'ai demandé à Lawrence d'arrêter le van et je suis descendu le voir. Il était… je ne peux même pas te le décrire. Son visage, ses vêtements, la folie dans ses yeux…

Le visage de Minho s'était décomposé à présent. Thomas ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il lui raconta ce que lui avait dit Newt, à quel point il le détestait, il lui parla du mot qu'il lui avait écrit et lui raconta qu'il avait essayé de le convaincre de venir avec lui. Thomas n'oublia aucun détail.

\- Il m'a supplié de le tuer, dit-il, sa voix se brisant. Il voulait que je le tue.

\- Et alors ? Thomas, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Thomas ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas si Minho avait compris, ou s'il refusait de comprendre, se raccrochant à des illusions.

\- Bordel Thomas parle ! Le pressa son ami.

\- Je l'ai tué putain, je lui ai tiré dessus, hurla-t-il. Il m'a supplié et je l'ai fait.

Il éclata en sanglots. Il l'avait dit.

\- J'ai tué Newt, répéta-t-il.

Minho ne dit rien. Thomas ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Son ami se leva sans un mot. Thomas ne voulait même pas le regarder. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans son regard. Il l'entendit s'éloigner. Après quelques instants, Minho lui dit simplement :

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt Thomas. Enfin, après tout ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose je suppose. Je… j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

Puis il partit. Il avait parlé d'un ton calme mais Thomas avait pu percevoir la douleur et la colère dans sa voix.

Maintenant qu'il avait tout avoué, Thomas se sentait vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Alors il fixa son regard sur l'océan.

* * *

**Alors quels sont vos avis ? Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même courte, c'est très important pour nous les auteurs ^^**


End file.
